


Future Shopping

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [11]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaAphrodite, Ares and Cupid take Xena & Herc shopping...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them, Baby!

"Sweetie, I think that Ares only agreed because you wouldn't talk to him..." Aphrodite told Xena apologetically.   
  
She pouted. "You promised!"   
  
Aphrodite sighed. "I know, munchkin, but Ares really doesn't like our little bro, so you'll have to talk to him about taking him with us."   
  
"Ares!!!!!"   
  
With a huff, the God Of War appeared before the spoiled goddess. "What is it, princess?"   
  
"Why won't you let Hercules come with us?!? He's my best friend!" she frowned at Ares.   
  
Ares imitated her look. "I thought I was your best friend."   
  
Xena stubbornly shook her head and glared at him. "You're mean to me!"   
  
"I am not!" Ares shouted.   
  
"Are too!"   
  
"Am not!"   
  
"Are too!"   
  
A shrill whistle pierced the air. The arguing couple stopped and glared at Cupid. "All right, quit it, the both of you!"   
  
Xena pointed her finger at Ares. "He started it!"   
  
Ares glared at his miniature goddess. "I did not! You started it!"   
  
Xena opened her mouth to argue, when Aphrodite put her hand over the child's lips and smiled at her son. "Let's just get Herc and go, before we have brawling gods on our hands..."   
  
Cupid nodded as Ares grumbled. Xena pulled free of Aphrodite and grinned. "Yay!!!"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Xena and Hercules walked around bug-eyed, as they discovered each new thing. The future was so different from what they knew. They were at a place called the Hyperdome, in a country called Australia. Apparently, they were far away from Greece. The two children hadn't realized that there even was anything outside of Greece, especially Xena, whose sheltered godly immortality was changed.   
  
Aphrodite held Hercules' hand, as both Cupid and Ares held one of Xena's dainty hands. Suddenly, Xena noticed something in one of the store windows. It was a large stuffed teddy bear that was twice her size, and being the spoilt child that she was, Xena wanted it.   
  
Xena broke away from her friends and bolted into the store. Hercules, not wanting to be left behind with the adults, quickly followed. All three gods called them back, but to no avail. Xena and Hercules were gone...   
  
*~*~*   
  
The three gods had been searching for the two delinquent children for two hours.   
  
Aphrodite let out an exasperated breath. "I can't believe those little brats! I give them a nice little trip, and what do they do? They run away!"   
  
Ares tried not to laugh. His little chicka was a handful, all right... They'd gotten glimpses of the two kids over the last two hours, but even Ares had had fun. Each time that he'd spot Xena, she'd disappear, taking his half-brother with her.   
  
Things had changed for Ares in the last day or so. He'd seen how his brother interacted with his charge, and even the God of War had to admit that Hercules wasn't as bad as he'd thought, and he was better than their father, so that was a plus.   
  
Cupid, however, wasn't faring as well, or even paying the slightest bit of attention to his parents. His gaze was trained on a stunning blond who appeared to be window shopping.   
  
Ares, noticed. He leaned over and whispered to his son, "Go and have some fun with the blond, Cupid, she looks like she's in need of a good time..."   
  
Cupid grinned at his father, thinking the same thing. He could see the sadness radiating from her. His wings not apparent, he approached the girl and started the conversation...   
  
"Ares!" Aphrodite whined. "I'm all for my son and the love game, but we have two little munchkins to find!"   
  
The God of War chuckled. "In case you've forgotten, Aph, Xena's a goddess and she'll find us when she wants to go home, otherwise, we won't be able to find either of them..."   
  
Aphrodite sighed...then she spotted a gorgeous tall, dark and handsome...   
  
Ares faded into the background and went looking for a sample of future weapons, maybe he could just start a little war to pass the time...   
  


The End


End file.
